grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Philip
A Footballer born in Brazil and plays for the national team, in and married to Cuban wife Mildred, a professional dancer Early Life Born and raised in Brazil along with his best friend Ronny Badeo, Philip and Ronny loved to play football, hoping to one day play it for football. The two soon managed to be footballers, playing for the Brazilian team. Ronny was more the star with Phillip known to be a hard worker. Their friendship would have a different dynamic when Phillip ended up helping a girl he fell in love with and began to date whilst playing a friendly in Cuba out of the country and after helping her to escape to move himself to the UK where they got married and forged married life in Grasmere Valley Despite moving from Brazil he still plays for the national team and even helped Ronny Badeo to be convinced to play for the national team for the world cup in 2014. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is listed along with his wife as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 2 He is devoted to wife which could be seen when he attempts to help her win the dancing competition, however he can also sometimes lose his temper with her. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #19-21,25-26 World Cup 2014 #19 Tale of Gawdy Phillip and Ronny are playing in the World Cup with Mildred being along to support the two as they play for Brazil in their native Brazil. #25 Tale of Ronny Badeo When Germany thrash Brazil 7-1 during the World Cup, Brazil erupts in riots with Ronny Badeo and Philip along with Mildred decide they need to get out of Brazil. Zeba is around creating havoc wanting to join in on the carnage. Gawdy ends up joining them and the four of them are running to the plane but do they catch it? #26 Tale of Debby Laddy The four manage to get on the plane just in time. On the plane managing to get out of chaotic Brazil they get a nasty shock when Zeba is back and this time is on the plane wanting to cause more mischief. Debby Laddy manages to kick him out but also the plane nearly crashes with everyone on board falling from the sky. With the help of Randy Temple, Debby Laddy and a fire extinguisher they manage to land safely in Granny About To Die's house with Jack Etheridge in. #102-103 Attached #102 Tale of Pierre Vaine Philip is among those playing for Bradley football team during the annual cup final between them and Tailgate which are the same two teams in the final every year as there are only two teams in the cup. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 24 Life is a Dance Mildred and Phillip with them almost winning the annual dance marathon back in Volume 2 is remembered by Daisy. The couple are entering in the annual dance marathon again with Mildred determined not to lose again and to win the competition, Phillip is not as passionate about this. The couple manage to get to the final two when seeing Johan and Yasmin drop out they are delighted and start celebrating as they believed they had won but in fact the winner was as a result of that causing them to be out Les Knotts and Tina Lincoln! Once again they were second.